Why Do Things Compicate?
by Spinel Sun
Summary: Salima is trying desperately hard to figure out her feelings for Rei, and what she should do now that Dr. B's plan has failed...can Rei accept her as more than a friend? Or is she doomed to lead a life without him?


Why Do Things Complicate?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leaning on the bridge's railing, a young girl stretched her arms out along the stone cold surface, then drew them back in to her body. She sighed and folded her arms and laid her head softly into the small pocket.  
  
'What am I doing out here...?' though Salima, seemingly nervous, 'It's not like I'm waiting out here for someone... or am I...? What's the point...? No one will come...'  
  
She stood straight, stretching her arms out above her head and flopping them back down to her sides. It seemed like just yesterday when she returned home with Kane, Gouchi and Jim... but their time here was more like a nightmare after meeting Takao and the others... especially after she got close to...him... was it silly just to come down and see if Rei was hanging out at the bridge where they talked? Must not be his favourite hangout or something like that.  
  
"Oh Rei..." whispered Salima.  
  
A soft, warm wind blew past her as her red hair slightly waved over the warm breeze. Salima stole one glance in the water under the bridge and saw the refelection of the person who she least wanted to see...herself. Salima wore the outfit she wore the night she met Rei on the bridge, hoping that it'll bring her good luck. Salima looked to the ground in shame and picked up a rock that laid by her feet. Salima scowled for a moment at her reflection and threw the rock in, creating ripples in the seemingly calm water.  
  
The ripples came together once again, but formed an image that made Salima stiffen too. Rei. His chocolate orb eyes looking into hers, and a small tender smile across his face. But the image changed as soon as it appeared, but now with Rei looking sad, and disappointed... Salima picked up another rock and attempted to throw it in, but couldn't.  
  
Salima looked away from the image and dropped the stone in anyway, trying to erase the memory of hurting the one who she cared for.  
  
Salima held her head, it feeling heavy all of a sudden... '...Why am I feeling this way...? I hate feeling this...the feeling of betrayal... why does it keep flooding me...?'  
  
She took another glance in the calm water. Listening to it rush just up ahead, Salima hated what happened... she never returned to Rei, and she turned against him, threatening to take Driger away with her cyber one. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she whipped it away. No use of wishing things like that were different, when they could never be the same again...  
  
"Salima...?" whispered a voice.  
  
Salima attempted to turn around, but the figure quickly sneaked behind her an wrapped their arms around her waist. Salima looked straight out to the small river and where it ended. Salima froze in place, but had enough control to place her hands on the wrists of the one who held her. She felt their chin lean on her shoulder, and she felt...warm... the feeling was her only comfort during the few minutes. She didn't care during those few minutes who it was...but curiosity got the best of her, and she gazed into the cool water that reflected the image of the one person who she didn't want to see. Rei.  
  
'What is he doing here?! And with me?! I thought he hated me! What is he thinking...?'  
  
Salima turned her face to look at Rei. He looked peaceful, in a trance. Looking like this was the one thing he wanted to do for a long time. Salima wasn't sure what to say, in fear of breaking the moment, so she leaned her head against Rei's, and he tightened his grip around her. The tranquil moment burst into flames when Salima stirred a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry...I should have made my presence known a bit better..." spoke Rei, loosening the grip on Salima, and lifting his chin to face Salima from behind.  
  
Salima stiffened, "...Rei...I'm...so happy you came...I was worried I'd never see you..."  
  
"You know I'd find you somehow...just like before..."  
  
"But...the last time you did...."  
  
"Heh heh... not then...when we met...right here..."  
  
"You should have said then..."  
  
Rei smiled at Salima, but the smile left when he saw that Salima wasn't.  
  
"What's wrong?" Question Rei.  
  
Salima broke the grasp Rei had, and pushed herself away from him. She couldn't get close to Rei, not anymore. She felt she didn't deserve his gestures of friendship...or love... or whatever it was he was showing. Unless it was hatred... she wouldn't blame him if he hated her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Rei...I can't stay..." was all Salima could say before she walked past Rei, feeling more betrayal from him.  
  
Rei clasped his hands around Salima's wrist attempting to get her to stay. Salima turned to face Rei, seeing his eyes flicker with hope. Hope that he could get closer to Salima. Hope that they could move forward into a relationship. Salima feared this, and she tried to pull away from the gaze that continued to bring her back it.  
  
Salima stuttered, "Pl-please! J-ju-just let go...!"  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Salima violently shook her head, "Y-yo-you wouldn't understand!"  
  
Rei spoke harshly, "Try! I bet I understand a little more than you thought!"  
  
Salima pulled harder from Rei's grasp, "Let go!"  
  
"JUST TELL ME!!" yelled Rei. He knew he might have scared Salima, but he wanted to know.  
  
"Salima...please...just...tell me! I need to know how you feel to help you!" said Rei, his bangs hiding his eyes.  
  
Salima looked at Rei, praying that he wouldn't attempt anymore to bring out her feelings. ESPECIALLY the ones of him. Rei moved closer to Salima, but she moved back, fearing he really did hate her.  
  
"Rei...please don't force me..."  
  
"I'm not...I want to help you...Salima...I...I care so much for you...I don't want to see anything bad happening..."  
  
"Rei...!!"  
  
Rei looked up, his chocolate orbs peering into Salima's. Salima stood frozen, noticing Rei's grip loosened. She broke from his grasp and stood quietly on the bridge. Rei, who finally broke the tension, walked over to Salima, grabbed her by the shoulders, shut his eyes and planted a feathery light kiss upon her lips. Salima continued her frozen stance, unable to grasp what Rei was trying to tell her. Feeling as though his intention was that of love, she slightly pushed against Rei's lips hoping that he'd understand that she felt the same. Salima closed her eyes, hoping that the moment would last a bit longer.  
  
Rei released the red-head's lips, and pressed his forehead on hers.  
  
"I'm sorry...I never did tell you how I felt..." said Rei quietly.  
  
Salima smiled a small, tender smile and replied, shaking her head, "I kinda got it, Rei..."  
  
A single tear drop rolled down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around Rei, burying her face in his chest. Rei caresses her hair and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Salima broke the silence and whispered into Rei's chest, "I'm sorry for the bad things I did...can you ever forgive me... for making things complicated between us?"  
  
Rei smiled and pulled Salima away from his chest, facing her. He placed a feathery kiss on Salima's mouth, pulled away, and placed his index finger on her lips, "Of course I can...because....I love you more than anyone..."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Why else would I be here?"  
  
"Hm....I love you too, Rei..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinel Notation: Yay! My first Salima x Rei ficcy is done! XD I hope everyone enjoyed it! Bah...this ending is pretty dang stupid, isn't it? *Sighs* Oh well...I couldn't really figure how to get the thing to end without rambling...oh well again! Hope everyone enjoyed it! XD 


End file.
